


非典型性转

by Eluka



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is still Crowley, F/M, Female Crowley (Good Omens), not typical sexswap or genderswap
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluka/pseuds/Eluka
Summary: 克鲁利呈现出女性的性别。她还去了夜店。





	非典型性转

**Author's Note:**

> 非典型性转，老蛇还是那个老蛇，但她的第一性征是女性了。  
我！就！是！想！搞！女！装！大！提！提！

很久之后，亚茨拉斐尔又在21世纪遇见克鲁利，他留回长头发，穿着牛仔裤和一件紧身T恤。亚茨拉斐尔觉得有什么不一样，每一次克鲁利留长头发，他都不会干好事。

这句话严格意义上是成立的，因为克鲁利从不做好事。

第二次他把头发剃掉了一半（左边的一半），耳朵上扎着三颗银亮亮的钉子，牛仔裤撕破了几个洞，而且T恤变得很宽。他不知怎么地让侍者相信，他这样一身装束也能走进丽兹酒店里。

“这些是什么……东西？！”亚茨拉斐尔惊恐地问道，“人类现在是这么穿吗？”他放低了音量，看在上帝的分上，那钉子头上还有个撒旦的骷髅。

克鲁利懒洋洋地，拨弄两个钉头间挂着的链子。“放松，亚茨拉斐尔，年轻人都这么穿。”他张嘴时亚茨拉斐尔看见他细长的舌头上也挂着个环。

“那个，”亚茨拉斐尔指了指自己的耳朵，“那个疼吗？”

“噢天使，别问傻问题。”他向后一仰头，链子甩出去又荡回来，“我又不是没戴过耳环。”

“好吧，但是，这个看起来特别粗。”

“真的不疼，我没让自己疼。”克鲁利很有技巧地说。

亚茨拉斐尔笑了，十分宽慰，然后他好奇地抬起手：“我能不能……”

“噢。”克鲁利从桌子对面把头伸过去。天使新奇地挑了挑他的耳钉链子，然后高兴地把它拨来拨去，好像这种叮铃铃的响声让他很愉快一样。

他有点忘我了。克鲁利咳嗽了两声：“亚茨？”他嘶声说。

“哦，呃。”亚茨拉斐尔缩了回去，“对不起。”

他听起来像是对不起的样子，但脸上还留着那种很快乐的表情，正像粘在杯壁上的红酒一样缓缓地往下淌。

克鲁利张嘴要说些什么，服务生走过来给他俩续酒，两个灵体不约而同地沉默了。克鲁利把杯子挪近一些，这个服务生冲他点了点头：“谢谢，”他说，“女士。”

“所以，”又剩下他们俩的时候，亚茨拉斐尔说，“你现在是个女人了？”

“我一直是啊，打从上次就是了。”克鲁利摊开手，向他展示大腿破洞的牛仔裤和宽松但领口开得过大的T恤。

亚茨拉斐尔回忆了一下，当你活到这么久的时候，一时想不起某件事是不可避免的。“人们变得太快了，”他叉着蛋糕说，“上个世纪的时候他们还不会在衣服上割洞。”

“亚茨，没人说他们非要穿什么啊，再早些时候他们什么都不穿呢。”克鲁利从墨镜上沿露出两只眼睛，他……她画了眼线，“不管怎么说，我觉得这衣服比从前方便，所以衣服这东西没有性别可能是件好事。”

第三次亚茨拉斐尔在他的书店里，克鲁利闯了进来，这会儿是夜里两点半。

他先是听见了宾利紧急刹车的吱嘎声，让他穿着格子绒睡衣就跑了出去，并不是说他有多需要睡眠，但是克鲁利曾经劝他说，无聊的时候睡一觉大有裨益。现在克鲁利正踩着一双十厘米的高跟鞋扭进他店里来，从步伐来看她不只是喝了点酒那么简单。

“天使！噢天使！”她穿着条料子轻薄的阔腿裤，和缀着亮线的衬衫，剃掉的头发长回来了，跟着她的步子左右摇晃，亚茨拉斐尔还以为自己看见了炎剑上的火。

当她撞进亚茨拉斐尔的怀里时，她的身上有一种酒精和薄荷香烟混合的气味，让人想起夜店和大麻。事实上，亚茨拉斐尔能够确定她肯定嗑了点什么。

“噢天使你得尝尝这个。”她精准地捧住了亚茨拉斐尔的脸，考虑到她现在嗑嗨了，这样的准头实在难得。然后她吻了亚茨拉斐尔，舌头溜进天使的嘴里。

在这之前，亚茨拉斐尔还有一句充满惊讶的“克鲁利”正要喊出来，但现在他被冲昏了头。克鲁利不是把 ** _ 什么东西 _ ** 带回来给他，克鲁利把 ** _ 感觉 _ ** 带给了他：鸡尾酒和薄荷香烟、电子音乐和镭射灯、性和荷尔蒙……

所有克鲁利正感受到的冲击、感官刺激的浪潮，一股脑地涌进了他的精神。亚茨拉斐尔退后几步，撞倒了一摞地板上的旧书，腰磕到了柜台后的桌子。他瞪大眼睛，但好像有人在他眼前转动一幅莫奈的油画，往他的视野里填满了旋转的熔化色彩。

亚茨拉斐尔唯一能真实地感受到的，就是克鲁利的舌头，和那枚精细地打在其中一个分叉上的金环。

亚茨拉斐尔是一个好人（好天使），这意味着就算他不知道克鲁利为什么要穿环，他也不会去问。至于这究竟是为什么，现在他有一点明白了：在他理性的小角落里，他想着克鲁利肯定不愿让别人看到她不太人类的那部分，于是克鲁利小心地给自己穿环的画面跳入了他的脑海。亚茨拉斐尔在想象中看到了克鲁利鲜红分叉的舌头，那条蛇信带着个冷冷的环在他嘴里乱窜，像条发狂的响尾蛇。

他让自己撑在桌沿上，然后接住克鲁利，不然的话她可能会被自己的脚绊倒。她还能开车就是一项壮举，但当下她可能找不着手刹了（她停车之后拉手刹了吗），假如克鲁利变回一条蛇，那她现在一定在亚茨拉斐尔身上缠了好几圈。

就在天使觉得自己可能会去形体化的时候，她又突然离开了，那种失去地心引力的感觉也立刻被她抽离出来，总体上像是从他头顶上抽出了滚烫的液体。

亚茨拉斐尔恍惚了一下，他还有点头晕——每次克鲁利吻他他都有这种感觉。他的裤子有点紧，就体型来说他的裤子总是有点紧，这次是在相当靠下的位置。

“哇哦，这……克鲁利……”他语焉不详地嘟囔着，早就忘了自己在说什么。

克鲁利对他傻笑：“我就说……”她的笑容消失了，紧接着皱起眉头，“你头上是个啥？”那一瞬间亚茨拉斐尔怀疑自己头上有十个加百列在弹竖琴。

“呃，睡帽？”

“不要格子，”克鲁利带着点神志不清的任性，挥手把他的格子绒睡帽打落在地下，“格子太 _ 嘶 _ 蠢了。”她念叨着扯开亚茨拉斐尔同样花色的睡衣，还要把它往下扒，亚茨拉斐尔堪堪拽住了自己的衣襟。

“格子不蠢。”他制止道。

克鲁利发出抱怨的嘶嘶声，不管她嗑没嗑药，她肯定醉得不轻。

在亚茨拉斐尔看来，克鲁利还是那个克鲁利。她有克鲁利的脸，有克鲁利的声音，甚至还有克鲁利瘦长的身材。可以说她一点也没变，但亚茨拉斐尔就是凭空生出了一种被街头女郎上下其手的窘迫感。

这时候他才清醒地认识到克鲁利是个女人，并不是作为超自然力量的那种普遍认知，而是他内心深处，较为人类的一部分，感受到了她身为女性的魅力。而克鲁利，他很早就感受到，即使不是个女人，也十分地有魅力。

这个魅力还在想扒掉他身上所有带格子花纹的东西。亚茨拉斐尔攥紧自己的裤腰，他看了看书店的玻璃橱窗，决定自己不能冒这个险。天使捡起睡帽（同克鲁利做了一番挣扎），直起身时，他们就在卧室里了。

如果你一定要问的话，奇迹并不是非要打响指。

磕在亚茨拉斐尔身后的东西从桌沿变成了他的床，床太矮了，他没意识到这个问题，立刻就倒了下去，身上还压着醉倒的克鲁利。他俩手忙脚乱了一阵，这条蛇流畅地滑到了地板上，还带走了亚茨拉斐尔所有的裤子。

“克鲁利！”他现在怀疑克鲁利是否真的有那么醉了。

“哦亚 _ 嘶 _ 拉斐尔。”她从床脚不怀好意地攀了上来，假如把天线宝宝里的那个太阳换成一张美丽的邪恶的魔鬼的脸，那太阳升起时差不多就像是此时带着笑脸的克鲁利。

亚茨拉斐尔躺在床上，抬起头，他能看到克鲁利的黄眼睛，就在他两腿之间，隔着他的性器官同他对视。

——他希望他的性器官不要再抬头回视了。

克鲁利伸出舌头，这条信子缓慢地蜿蜒到他的阴茎上，用两个柔软的分叉的尖，把他的愿望毫不留情地给戳爆了。

一场小型爆炸发生在亚茨拉斐尔的天使脑袋里。

他艰难地吞咽了一下，克鲁利卷曲的长发落在他的腿上。她（他）有一头可以媲美战争的红发，柔顺厚实，没有那么热烈，但是红得像樱桃酒。亚茨拉斐尔用一只手把自己撑起来，另一只犹豫地插进克鲁利的头发里。

“克鲁利？”他忐忑着说，“如果你是因为不太清醒才这样的，我其实不……”

克鲁利翻了个白眼，她指了指自己的脑袋，然后几根手指很随意地往外翻了个花，表示她已经把那些乱七八糟的 ** _ 感觉 _ ** 扔出去了。

天使露出一个不该在性爱里出现的慈爱微笑，甚至舒了口气：“哦，咳，那就好。”他温柔地抓了抓克鲁利的头发，放心地朝后靠在自己的手肘上。

对于他一整个过度关心的行为，克鲁利又翻了个白眼。她的信子继续向前延伸，偶尔坚硬的触感来自舌尖上的金环，碾过亚茨拉斐尔饱涨的性欲，让一点多余的液体满溢出来。

自然如果按规章制度，天使是不能沉迷性欲的，但天使也不能沉迷食欲，而亚茨拉斐尔，让我们这么说，已经毫无顾忌地向食欲投降。因此面对爱欲他也从来没有抵抗过。

“主啊，请原谅我。”他缺乏悔意地默想道，然后投入到克鲁利柔滑的口腔中了。在亚茨拉斐尔漫长的一生里，他从未见过有人的舌头能像一条蛇一样，字面意义上缠住不放。现在，克鲁利澄黄的视线也缠住他，欲望的大蛇爬上了他的脊椎。

他深吸了一口气，在这儿他只能看到克鲁利单薄的嘴唇，不知道是涂了口红还是因为上一个吻，红得有点艳丽。她的信子几乎是螺旋地卷住了他，让他差点丧失呼吸。

克鲁利又往前吞了一点，亚茨拉斐尔感觉自己顶到了她的咽喉，但她从容地吞了进去，毫无人类的条件反射，让亚茨拉斐尔想到了一条生吞猎物的蟒蛇。

这是一场节奏舒缓的捕猎，他听见克鲁利游刃有余地解开她自己的皮带扣。喀嗒几下，一条亮红的细腰带扔了出来，又是喀嗒几下，长裤在她的膝盖边堆成一团。就亚茨拉斐尔看到的，她可没穿内衣。

克鲁利的一只手埋进她深色的毛发里，那颜色比她的头发更深，从樱桃酒变成红棕色的赭石。在过去这颜色总让人想起秋天，但现在它的末梢有些湿哒哒的，泛着情欲的光泽。

她不紧不慢地揉着自己的阴蒂，亚茨拉斐尔的视线被口交给挡住了，为了弥补他的感官，从私处那儿传来了细密的水声。这比视觉更能带给他一些湿润的想象，比如克鲁利瘦长的手指能做的许多事：可能埋在她湿滑的阴唇里，也可能已经塞进了她柔软的阴道。

克鲁利自娱自乐了一会儿，她半阖起眼睛，爽得有点忘乎所以，对于一条老蛇来说，这差不多算是盖上了眼膜。她还记得为亚茨拉斐尔劳动劳动口舌，但快感让她的呼吸开始急促起来，很快她就喘着气放开了亚茨拉斐尔的阴茎。

她跪着爬上了床，朝亚茨拉斐尔急切地凑过来，衬衫上织着的亮线银闪闪的，两根手指在底下浅浅地插着自己。

“帮帮我亚茨拉斐尔。”她过于平坦的胸膛激烈地起伏，亚茨拉斐尔也不太冷静。克鲁利的口活不算很勤快，但克鲁利的一切都让他着迷，比如她（他）从来不会请求他，她企求一个高潮就好像随意地要求他帮忙递个盐罐。

他很快找到了她充血凸起的阴蒂，亚茨拉斐尔用指头顶住那颗柔软的核，克鲁利尖锐地抽了一口气，几乎哽咽地呻吟起来。

亚茨拉斐尔不卖色情文学，但他是全知全能的天使。

克鲁利的呻吟有点嘶嘶声，还带着不知道从哪儿学来的苏格兰口音。她跨在亚茨拉斐尔的腿上，摆着腰把自己的手指当成一个贴在地下的假阴茎，催促他再快一点。

亚茨拉斐尔更用力地揉了揉，她小声地尖叫（过后她不会承认的），然后沾湿了亚茨拉斐尔的手掌，平时扭来扭去的脊背这时候发起抖来十分动人。

“噢天使。”她颤抖地叹了几口气，搭在亚茨拉斐尔肩头的手摸到了他的脸，低下头向他索要亲吻。天使抚摸着她的背，温和地同她纠缠了一会儿。

不管克鲁利如何讨厌黏糊糊的关爱，她（他）还是喜欢亚茨拉斐尔的安抚。她扯开衬衫的金属扣子，扶着亚茨拉斐尔的阴茎坐了下去，湿滑的粘液几乎流到了她的膝弯，她毫不费力地坐到了最深处。

克鲁利发出一声舒适的叹息。

而亚茨拉斐尔差点射精了，他竭力不让自己的惊叫听起来太惨烈。

“克鲁利！”他急促地喘着气，“你大可以……告诉我一下。”

“哦亚茨拉斐尔，”恶魔又对他邪恶地笑了起来，她舔了舔嘴角，“我们还有大半个晚上。”

在她开始摆动腰肢之前，亚茨拉斐尔抓紧了前两天洗过的床单。


End file.
